Lillian och Tom
by Darth Tari
Summary: Lillian är en helt vanlig tjej som börjar Hogwarts. Där träffar hon honom, en begåvad ung man, Tom Riddle. De börjar umgås, men blir det något mer?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: inspirerad av xMissYlvz's historia 'Undiscosed Desire'. fick en idé som jag ville skriva men sen tröttnade jag ganska fort så det kanske är lite halvdant. Kritik är alltid välkommet!

Kap 1 - September 1944.

Han stirrade på mig där han satt mittemot mig vid Slytherinbordet i Stora Salen. Hans svarta ögon var likt en orms, vaksamma och misstänksamma. Jag visste att han ogillade mig, så mycket hade jag lyckats läsa ur hans blick. För en gångs skull fanns det någon som var lika begåvad som han själv. Stora Salen var fylld av middagsgäster. Det var en vecka efter skolstarten hösten 1944. Vi gick näst sista året. Jag var ny på Hogwarts. Tidigare hade jag gått på Beauxbatons i Frankrike. Men när mina föräldrar skildes flyttade jag tillsammans med min mor till Spinner's End i Storbritannien. Mitt hår var för tillfället korpsvart och långt precis lika svarta var mina ögon. Jag var nätt byggd med en liten timglas formad midja. Jag fick namnet Lillian Mandrake och jag är en metamorpheus. Killen mittemot mig hade svart kortklippt hår med mörka djupa bruna ögon. Trots att han ogillade mig kunde han inte sluta umgås med mig. Jag log mot honom men han lade bara ett elakt flin på läpparna. Hans namn var Tom Riddle. Han drog till sig sin bägare och drack av sin pumpa saft utan att slita blicken ifrån mig.

"Vad är det Riddle?" frågade jag utan att verka för nyfiken.

Han ryckte bara på axlarna utan att säga något.

"Är du medveten om att du stirrar?" frågade jag istället.

Denna gång log han ett 'riktigt' leende av glädje och nickade.

"Kan du tänka dig att säga något istället för att stirra på det där viset?" viskade jag.

Han blundade och öppnade munnen för att säga något men stängde sedan, skakade på huvudet och slog upp ögonen. Han möte min blick med sina iskalla ögon. Jag suckade och reste mig upp. När jag började gå hörde jag hur han gjorde det samma efter ett par steg kom han ikapp mig och gick bredvid mig med rakrygg och blicken långt framför oss.

"Det är skolfoto i morgon efter lunch", sa han plötsligt. Hans röst var som vanligt sträv men lugn.

Jag tittade upp på honom men han gick med blicken långt framför oss. Plötsligt svängde jag av runt ett hörn vilket fick honom att förvånad följa efter.

"Vart är du på väg?" väste han i mitt öra när han kommit upp till mig igen.

Jag ryckte bara på axlarna och fortsatte gå. Han tog ett par extra långa steg för att komma förbi mig. Han gick baklänges och tittade ner på mig.

"Du kan inte gå den här vägen för att komma till fängelsehålorna."

Jag log mot honom och stannade. Han stannade ett par meter ifrån mig och tittade varsamt.

"Jag vill se mer Riddle. Mer än bara raka vägen", mumlade jag och närmade mig honom.

Han suckade och tittade ner på stengolvet.

"Du kommer vara min undergång Mandrake", väste han, samtidigt som han pressade sitt långa pekfinger mot min axel. Det tvingade mig till att backa ett par steg tillbaka. Jag lade huvudet på sned och tittade upp på honom.

"Jag förstår inte varför jag gör det här". Mumlade han surt.

"För att jag är oemotståndlig", log jag.

Han skrattade och skakade på huvudet. Jag kände hur jag rodnade. Han smekte försiktigt min kind. Jag tvingade mig att blunda. Han lutade sin panna mot min, han nästipp nuddade min. Hans hand flyttades ner mot min hals och axel. Men så stannade han upp. Han andades tungt, han var osäker men viskade sedan svagt:

"Det här är fel."

Jag hörde steg som började gå allt snabbare. När jag åter slog upp ögonen stod jag ensam kvar i den tysta korridoren. Jag suckade för mig själv och gick tillbaka till sovsalen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Men vad känner Tom då? LUGN! Tom får sin beskärda del. Men som många vet så är killar oftast inte se som pratar om känslor och min Tom är kort och koncis. I böckerna och filmerna är han beskriven som uppnosig, lite diabolisk egentligen. Men jag vill få honom lite annorlunda.

Tom's point of view

Hon är vacker, det kan jag inte undgå. Men det är något som är fel. Det är något som känns fel. Jag känner mig annorlunda när hon är i närheten av mig. Hennes blick får mig att tappa koncentration. Jag kan inte sluta tänka på henne. Det här är inte bra. Verkligen inte bra!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: När jag skriver brukar jag använda det där nästan antika sättet ni vet, med penna och papper. Kanske för att jag gillar ljudet så mycket. Inte konstigt att vissa kapitel bli väldigt korta. Sen kanske de är kort för att jag egentligen inte hade lust, tid eller någon bra idé.

Kap 2.

Alla Slytherin elever hade samlats i Stora Salen. Alla redo för skolfotona, ett gruppfoto och ett enskilt. Jag satt bredvid Tom på en bänk, jag märkte att han verkade bekymrad. Jag knuffade till på honom och log mot honom. Han tittade konstigt på mig.

"Vad tänker du på Riddle?"

Han skakade bara på huvudet och tittade på när tredje års eleverna ställde upp sig för ett gruppfoto. Jag flyttade mig närmare honom och tvingade honom att möta min blick. I flera minuter satt vi utan att säga något. Vår tystnade bröts av professor Slughorn som önskade att få tala med Tom om hans senaste inlämnade arbete i hans ämne, Trolldryckskonst. Det gav mig tid att flyta bort i tankarnas värld. Men utan att tänka på det fastnade min blick på Tom som stod ett par steg ifrån mig. En halvtimme senare stod vi inför kameran. Längst ut på vänster sida stod Tom och innanför honom stod jag. Jag kände hans högra hand mot min höft. Varsamt tog jag hans hand och flyttade den ifrån min höft. Han stelnade till när jag släppte den. Efter mitt avledande agerade Tom reserverad och gick ett par steg ifrån mig. Detta varade under ett par veckor.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Haha fånigt kort va! Jag vet! FÖRLÅT!

Tom's point of view

Hon måste ha samma känslor som jag har för henne, eller? Jag känner mig upprymd när jag är med henne. Jag önskar att hon kan förstå. Jag älskar henne!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Varning för barn! Anledningen till att jag valde sätta 16-årsgräns är p.g.a detta kapitlet. Anspel/förspel till sex!

Kap 3.

Jag satt på en sten nere vid sjön. Hösten hade blivit kallare bara på den senaste veckan. Jag hade en tjock mantel om mig för trots att himlen var blå och solen sken, blåste det snålt. Jag suckade i takt med att en stor våg rullade in mot land. Den letade sig upp på stenstranden och nästan hela vägen fram till mig trots att jag satt flera meter upp på land. Jag hörde steg bakom mig och reste mig för att gå. När jag vände mig om stod Tom och studerade mig.

"Jag har letat överallt efter dig", sa han i en ganska uppjagad ton. Hans ansikte var slitet, jag misstänkte att han inte fick mycket sömn. Jag svarade honom inte utan lutade mig bara tillbaka mot stenen.

"Ska du hänga med till Hogsmeade i morgon?" frågade han istället. Jag nickad som svar. Han tog ett par varsamma steg mot mig. Vi stod mittemot varandra. Jag ryste till när han rörde min varma hud med sin kalla hand. Jag kände hans andetag mot min tinning och sedan hans käppar mot min kind.

"Riddle", viskade jag.

"Kalla mig Tom för en gångs skull", viskad han mot min kind.

Han hade placerat sina hände mot mina höfter, jag tittade upp på honom för att sedan titta ner på mina hände som jag placerat på hans bröst.

"Tom..." viskade jag istället men han avbröt mig igen och sa:

"Jag kan inte stå ut att få se dig, och vara nära dig utan att få röra dig." Hans röst lät desperat.

"Tom, jag vet in..." men jag hann åter igen inte att avsluta min mening innan han avbröt mig. Denna gång genom att pressa sina läppar mot mina. Förvånad besvarade jag hans kyss långsamt och osäkert. Min kropp kändes fylld av en känsla jag aldrig känt förut. Men jag visste genast att det var en känsla jag aldrig ville vara utan. När jag drog mig från honom möte jag hans blick. Jag log mot honom. Tom hade en ny glimt i ögonen som jag inte sätt förut, det var en blandning mellan lycka och triumf. Tom drog mig in i sin famn och viskade i mitt öra.

"Jag älskar dig Lillan Mandrake." Jag log för mig själv, den dagen skulle jag aldrig glömma.

Vi tillbringade den dagen tillsammans utan att behöva säga mycket. Bara fylld av leenden, djupa ögonkontakter och känslan att vara tillsammans. Vi ville knappt slita oss ifrån varandra när vi skulle gå till våra sovsalar. Och morgonen därpå satt Tom på min sängkant och log. Han smekte varsamt min kind och sa:

"God morgon vackraste." Jag kände att jag rodnade.

"God morgon", viskade jag bara och satte mig upp i sängen bara för att få dagens första kyss.

Ett par timmar senare fann vi oss inlåsta i ett rum på en skabbig bar i Hogsmeade. Tom pressade sig mot mig samtidigt som han kysste mig passionerat. Jag hade redan börjat knäppa upp knapparna på hans skjorta. Han ryckte till när jag smekte hans bara bröst med mina kalla händer. Han kastade undan skjortan och knäppte upp sitt skärp, sedan byxknappen och blixtlåset. Han drog i mitt linne, det gick enkelt att få av. Jag log retsamt mot honom när jag puttade ner honom på sängen och kröp sedan mot honom. Han skrattade och kysste mig.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alla har sina drömmar, även Tom!

Tom's point of view

Hon hade rätt; hon är oemotståndlig. Jag kan inte sluta tänka på henne. Jag älskar henne och kan inte sluta! Jag ska be henne att flytta ihop med mig till nästa sommar. Kanske till och med be henne att gifta sig med mig. Jag älskar henne verkligen. Jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra utan henne.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Framtidsdrömmar! 'Anspel' till sex igen...

Kap 4.

Veckorna gick fort. Tillsammans med Tom kändes det som timmar. Vi gick ofta runt i korridorerna hand i hand utan behov att prata. I gamla övergivna klassrum och ödsliga korridorer hade vi möjligheten till sex. Hur ofta vi ville, när vi ville och hur länge vi ville. Vi brukade sitta i en av de större fåtöljerna och mysa på kvällen. Vi pratade om vår uppväxt; Tom om livet på barnhem med mugglare och min uppväxt i Frankrike tillsammans med mina föräldrar. Vi pratade om framtiden, vad vi ville jobba som efter skolan. Jag ville bli lärare medan Tom ville jobba inom ministeriet. Veckorna fortsatte och julhelgen kom närmare. Jag vaknade tidigt första dagen på jullovet. Nysnö hade fallit hela natten. Det var ändå varmt i sovsalen tack vare att husalferna eldade genom natten. Jag drog åt mig en varm filt och gick ner i uppehållsrummet. När jag kom ner fick jag syn på Toms skolarbeten. Framme vid soffgruppen fick jag syn på Tom. Han låg utsträckt på soffan och sov. Jag log för mig själv när jag gick runt soffan och satte mig på golvet bredvid honom. Jag tog försiktigt hans hand, han ryckte till och slog upp ögonen och tittade på mig med förvånad nyvaken blick. Han log mot mig när han hävde sig upp på ena armbågen.

"God morgon älskling", viskade jag.

Han smekte min kind och viskade:

"God morgon vackraste."

"Jag tänkte att du kanske vill gå en promenad med mig ute."

Han drog mig upp på soffan bredvid sig, försiktigt kysste han mig som ett jakande svar. Han reste sig och försvann till sovsalen för att byta till något varmare. Han möte mig åter vid entrén till uppehållsrummet. Han lade en arm om min midja och vi gick. Det var första dagen jag mådde obeskrivligt dåligt. Tom fick mig visserligen på andra tankar när vi kom in från promenaden och skulle äta frukost. Han höll en arm om mig hela tiden och viskade till mig sina känslor mot mig. Han drömde om att vi skulle göra i framtiden; skaffa ett vackert hus någonstans längst den brittiska kusten. Han drömde om vårt bröllop. Vi hade barn, bra jobb och bra förhållande.

"Långt lyckligt liv tillsammans", viskade jag och pressade mina läppar mot hans kind. Han log lugnt och andades försiktigt samtidigt som han försvann in i drömmarnas land.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ska jag behöva påpeka att min Tom är helt annorlunda mot den som finns i böckerna eller filmerna? Den borde ni redan märkt, min Tom är inte känslokall, han är som en ung man ska vara...

Tom's point of view.

Jag gav henne ett halsband i julklapp. Det verkar som om hon gillade det. Nyåret var underbart men jag är orolig gör henne, hon har klagat över att hon inte mår bra. Jag är rädd att hon kanske håller på att bli allvarligt sjuk. Jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra utan henne.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Många av sina egna åsikter och värderingar spelar in på det man skriver, och i detta kapitlet kan man märka det ganska tydligt i mitt fall…

Kap 5. Mars 1945

Det var en mörk oväders natt någon gång i mars, 1945. Jag hade uppsökt sjukhusflyget då jag känt mig fruktansvärt dålig. Den stora sjukhussalen låg nästan öde. Personerna i porträtten på väggarna sov djupt. På en säng satt jag snyftande djupt begraven i professor Dippets morgonrock. Han hade en purpurfärgad morgonrock som han dragit runt mig när han försökte trösta mig. Men jag förblev otröstlig. Vid fotänden av sängen stod skolsköterskan med sin trollstav vars tipp lyste upp oss alla tre.

"Så jag flicka lilla", viskade professor Dippet i mitt öra. Han var rektor för skolan och skolsköterskan hade funnit det viktigt att han träffade mig i kväll. De hade berättat för mig att jag inte var sjuk. Men att jag istället var havande. Det var då Dippet hade sjunkit ner på min säng. Han hade viskat orden närstan helt okänsligt i mitt öra:

"Gör abort och lev som vanligt eller bli relegerad."

Det var då tårarna hade pressat sig fram och nu vägrade de sluta strömma ner för mina kinder. Tankarna snurrade i mitt huvud. Tankar på min mamma, på mig själv och på Tom. Vad skulle jag säga till Tom? Ska jag säga något till Tom? Vad ska jag göra?

"Nej", snyftade jag.

Dippet rätade på sig och fick mig möta hans blick.

"Jag kan inte döda någon." Min röst sprack och floden av tårar blev allt kraftigare. Vi satt tysta en stund innan Dippet viskade med sträng röst.

"Då måste jag relegera dig ms Mandrake."

Jag nickade bara i hans famn.

"Jag kontaktar din mor."

Så reste han sig ifrån mig och lät mig krypa ner i sängen och gråta mig själv till sömns.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Det börjar gå utför!

Tom's point of view

Hon försvann utan ett ord. De sades att hon blivit relegerad. Men hur och varför?

När jag krävde svar från den där Dippet nickade han bara till svar. I somras såg jag henne i Diagongränden, kanske hon kommer tillbaka till Hogwarts. Hoppas! Jag älskar henne verkligen. Jag saknar henne!


	11. Epilog

A/N: Här är epilogen. Hoppas att ni inte blir besvikna för detta är nog min första ff som faktiskt får ett slut!

Epilog 1995.

Många långa år senare. En äldre kvinna satt i en säng i en sjukhussal. Hon hade en bok i sitt knä och en oljelampa fladdrade bredvid henne på sängbordet. När hon tittade uppifrån sin bok såg hon en mörk gestalt i utkanten av ljuset. Hon tittade rakt på gestalten utan att säga något. Han gick närmare och satte sig tillslut på sängkanten. Hans ögon var djupa och tomma. Hans ansikte påminde mer om en orms istället för en mans. Hon sträckte ut sin hand efter hans. Den var kall, precis lika kall som blickarna han gav henne.

"Tom", viskade hon med len röst. Hans ansikte förvreds i smärtan av minnen.

"Jag visste att vi skulle mötas igen", fortsatte hon. Han sa fortfarande inget.

"Jag önskade att vår framtid kunde ha blivit som vi drömde om."

Han tittade på henne med sorg i ögonen.

"Jag hade inget val!" försvarade hon sina skuldkänslor som kom krypande.

"Jag älskade dig", sa han kyligt.

"Jag skulle göra allt för dig", fortsatte han.

"Jag älskar dig fortfarande Tom oavsett vad du blivit."

Han reste sig och vände sig om för att gå.

"Tom dog för länge sedan. Det är bara Lord Voldermort kvar", mumlade han.

Men innan han helg gick ut ur det dunkla ljuset viskade Lillan;

"Alice hette hon, vår dotter. Hon är dig lik."

Voldermort stannade upp för ett kort ögonblick innan han fortsatte gå. Lillian lade sig åter till rätta i sängen. Hon somnade strax med ett leende på läpparna men vaknade aldrig upp igen.


End file.
